Renaissance
by Gaelios
Summary: Hyerin, n'a pas eu une vie facile, ses parents ont été tué lorsqu'il était jeune sous ses yeux. Il a grandi chez les faucons de la nuit forcé de devenir l'un d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui il atteint sa majorité, demain commence le reste de sa vie.


_bonjour à tous ceci est la première fanfiction que je publie et en gros la première que j'écris. Bien que peu d'élément de ce monde pour le moment, cette fanfic s'inscrit dans l'univers des romans de Raymond. Les chroniques de Krondor. J'ai créer le personnage de Hyerin, le reste ne m'appartiens pas._

**Renaissance**

Une fois de plus, à la fin de sa journée, Hyerin se déplaça entre les râteliers. Encore une journée à manipuler la dague, à s'entrainer à tuer à main nue et à réciter les prières rituelles. Le jeune homme de taille moyenne, brun aux yeux marron rangea soigneusement les lames à leurs emplacements, on ne les laisse pas avoir des armes dans leurs appartements. Malgré l'embrigadement quotidiens on est encore jeunes certain pourraient avoir l'idée saugrenue de s'entretuer sans que l'on ne leur en donne l'ordre, songea Hyerin tout en ce dirigeant vers la sortie.  
A la porte l'attendait un garde, cet homme a pour responsabilité de fouiller de fond en comble chaque apprenti qui dépose ses armes. En croisant son regard l'homme à un moment d'arrêt, il parait que parfois à la lueur d'une torche ou sous le soleil de la cours intérieure ses yeux brillent d'un éclat doré, c'est ce qui a du attirer son attention. Mais bien vite le garde se met au boulot. La fouille est assez longue et Hyerin n'est pas le premier, il sent l'exaspération de l'homme dans ses mouvements, ce n'est pas une tâche gratifiante. Hyerin eu un demi-sourire.

Fallait pas nous apprendre à les dissimulés.

Demain est un jour spécial, c'est son 18ème anniversaire, non pas que ça l'enchante vraiment, les fêtes ne sont pas de rigueur chez les faucons de la nuit. Mais après l'épreuve il pourra enfin sortir du temple, il n'a pas quitté ces murs depuis plus de 10ans lorsqu'ils l'ont amené. Ces murs froids l'oppressent. Il lui arrive parfois de rêver de paysages différents, galopant à toutes allures dans des plaines sans fin ou volant dans un ciel d'azur parcouru de quelques nuages.  
Non seulement les murs mais il se sent aussi prisonnier de son propre corps. Alors qu'il lui semblait vivre une vie qui n'est pas la sienne, une indescriptible envie de liberté c'est éveillé en lui au fur des années. Il n'y a que dans ses rêves qu'il se sent bien. Ces rêves qu'il fait parfois éveillé alors qu'il récite mécaniquement les prières rituels.

Hyerin remonte directement dans sa chambre il n'a pas faim ce soir. Les prières ou « paroles sacrés » sont là pour nous guider et nous apporter la paix. Conneries. Là où les autres voient les commandements sacrés, lui ne vois que des règles abrutissantes. Là où les autres suivent la voie des enseignements saints, lui ne traverse que l'étouffante monotonie de leur quotidien. Se lever, prier, manger, apprendre à tuer, prier, parfois tuer pour de vrai et prier ensuite. Et on recommence.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que fonctionne le monde.

Se rendant à sa chambre Hyerin croise un autre apprenti qui descend pour manger, ils se jettent à peine un coup d'œil. On ne se fait pas d'ami ici, la plupart ne savent même pas ce que c'est. Il ne faut pas avoir la moindre hésitation lorsque l'on vous ordonne de tuer, peu importe qui. Encore une loi sacré tiré du livre de la fraternité de la voie des ténèbres : Seul les forts méritent de survivre, la pitié est une faiblesse et la faiblesse est un péché. Ces pensées viennent s'entrechoquer contre son cranes, cherchant une échappatoire. Mais il ne peut les laisser sortir.

Le fait même de penser est passible d'exécution.

Cette impression d'être un étranger dans une vie qui ne lui appartient pas le harcèle de plus en plus. Mais s'il n'est pas cet enfant élevé par un sombre clan d'assassin, cet adolescent mal dans sa peau douée pour les armes et le combats, ce jeune homme qui n'a connut que l'intérieur d'un temple en ruine, qui est-il ? En se couchant Hyerin se sent comme un œuf il aimerait pouvoir éclore, mais qu'est-ce qui en sortira ?

Un petit faucon aux ailes ébène surement…

Lorsque Hyerin ouvrit les yeux, il comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas la réalité, étrange ses rêves lui semble si réel d'habitude. Recroquevillé sur lui-même en position fœtale – où avait 'il bien pu entendre ce terme ? – il était au centre d'une bulle d'air. Il se senti seul, dans un silence total, entouré d'eau de toute part. Rien d'autre. Impossible de se repéré, où est le haut ? Où est le bas ? Pourtant il avait l'impression de sombrer, dérivant quelque peu au grès des courants, mais continuant de « descendre ». Par moment il lui semblait ressentir des choses aux alentours, non pas des présences mais quelque chose de plus primaire, des sensations, des concepts qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Lentement il se déplia la bulle était assez grande.  
Il ne respirait pas, Hyerin ne s'en rendis compte qu'après avoir observé la bulle qui ne semblait pas varier le moins du monde, en effet ses poumons était à l'arrêt. Remarque : étant donné l'air à sa disposition, ce n'est pas plus mal.

Puis ce fut là, comme un immense mur translucide, ce qui semblait être la surface de l'eau, il continua de descendre vers elle. La surface ne devrait-elle pas être en haut ? Mais à quoi bon chercher une logique. Le temps sembla ralentir sur les derniers centimètres. Quand il fut assez prêt il tendit lentement la main vers cette surface, il voulait la touché mais sa main n'atteignait pas le bord de sa sphère. Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti alors qu'il essayait de toucher le bord de sa bulle celle-ci atteint la surface très doucement.

Et la bulle éclata, Hyerin pris sa première respiration et… chuta, tout était à l'envers il quitta la surface de l'eau pour tomber dans ce qui lui semblait un ciel infini. Bleu clair, pas le moindre nuage, et le vent ! Hyerin senti l'air produit par sa chute vertigineuse, la sensation de vitesse le grisait, dessinant un sourire sur ses lèvres comme jamais il ne se souvenait en avoir eu. Mais que pouvait-il y avoir ensuite ?  
L'attente ne fut pas longue, sous lui apparut petit à petit un essaim d'images, il en croisa d'abord une, comme une peinture mais sans le style du peintre représentant exactement la réalité. Peinte sur une couche d'air transparente, elle le représentait lui mais il ne se reconnaissait pas, dans un endroit qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre tellement la nature lui en semblait étrange. Puis deux, puis trois images et bientôt ce fut une myriade d'écrans qu'il croisa de toutes les tailles, tout autour de lui, parfois même il passa au travers de certains sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.  
Il pouvait toutes les voir, des lieux, des gens, des… choses il ne pouvait les qualifiés autrement, et toutes s'imprimèrent dans son esprit. Il se rendit compte que certaines choses revenaient. Notamment, une arme, une épée longue au manche rallongé pour être tenu aussi bien à une qu'à deux mains. Et un visage, une femme comme il n'en à jamais vu –non pas qu'il en ai vu beaucoup – mais elle, ces yeux était différents, pénétrant, elle avait ce regard unique qui semble vouloir dire : « je te comprends ». Ces deux motifs devinrent bientôt les seules images récurrentes parmi toutes les autres. Et les images défilèrent plus vite, toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus rapide, toujours aussi inconnues, même si ses yeux ne pouvaient plus suivre, toutes s'enregistraient dans sa mémoire. Le rythme continua de s'accélérer au point que tout devint flou.

Puis plus rien, il venait de sortir du nuage d'image, sous lui ne s'étendait qu'un ciel bleu clair et un point noir qui grandissait rapidement. Le point s'avéra être une boule, la boule s'avéra être une sphère faisant plusieurs fois sa taille. Sans ralentir Hyerin tomba droit sur elle, et tel un boulet de canon frappant un mur, la percuta, faisant voler sa surface de roche en éclat. Il pénétra à l'intérieur.  
Ici sa chute ralenti, il continua de descendre lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses pieds reposent sur quelque chose de dur, pourtant ici tout n'était que blanc et vide à perte de vue aussi bien sous ses pieds que vers le « mur » qu'il venait de fracasser. Plus d'échappatoire.  
Devant lui une unique flamme brulait seule dans le vide à hauteur de son cœur. Avec une légère impression de déjà vu Hyerin murmura : « viens à moi ». La flamme se déplaça tout droit vers son cœur. Il sentit sa chaleur se rependre dans son ventre avant de se propager dans tout son corps en partant du centre. Cette sensation le combla il ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvris son regard était différent, comme … conscient. Il sentit des présences autour de lui, cinq, mais ne les chercha pas l'important était qu'elles soient là ces « entités ». Il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Et se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit, Hyerin avait gardé cette intensité dans le regard. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits il se laissa envahir par un sentiment de sérénité. Ses pensés était clair. Il sait qui il est. Ce n'est pas un faucon de la nuit, c'est un phénix et il vient de renaître.

_J'envisageais de faire un beau commentaire à la fin, mais finalement non_. _J'espère que ça vous à plus, bien entendu toutes les critiques sont bonnes surtout les constructives ^^. J'ai l'intention de le retravailler par la suite afin de mieux exprimé certains sentiments du personnage etc. et merde ça commence à faire un sacré commentaire finalement_. _Je m'arrête là, merci à ceux qui auront eu le courage de me lire jusqu'au bout._

_ps: Je prend aussi les critiques quand à l'orthographe, je me suis relu et re-relu plusieurs fois (sauf pour l'italique) mais je sais qu'il doit en rester caché quelque part entre deux lettres, les coquines !  
_


End file.
